When locating and extracting hydrocarbons, well logging is commonly used to evaluate underground formations for the presence and producibility of hydrocarbon reservoirs. During the well-drilling process, or shortly thereafter, instruments are passed through the well bore to collect information about the formations through which the well bore passes. The information is traditionally collected in “log” form, i.e., a table or chart of measured data values as a function of instrument position.